The present invention relates to a combination lock mechanism for briefcases, suitcases, and the like, and especially to a combination lock mechanism which will return the combination wheels to a zero position following opening of the combination lock to prevent observation of the combination when the case is opened.
In the past, there have been a variety of locking mechanisms used for briefcases, suitcases, and the like and these include combination lock mechanisms which use latching members which allow the case to be unlocked when the combination is set by rotating indicia wheels to lineup the proper indicia. Once the combination has been set on a combination lock, the combination stays in that position once the case is unlocked so that the combination for unlocking the case typically stays in that position while the case is being used or even when the case is not being used and sometimes for days at a time so that anyone desiring to know the combination can observe it after the case is opened for unlocking the case at a later time. Many combination locks for briefcases today have a provision for changing the combination by the user and typically this is done in a variety of ways including settable permutation wheels which change the alignment of intersecting keys and slots for different combinations of positions of the combination lock wheels.
Many briefcase and suitcase type combination locks utilize a hasp locking member which is hinged to the outside of the case and swings a spring loaded hinges hasp having an opening of some type attached to the end into an opening in the locking mechanism where the latch bolt engages the opening to lock the case. The present combination lock mechanism works on this principle of having a spring loaded hasp that swing into an opening which is then grasped by a latch bolt. In addition, the present invention has an easily resettable combination as well as a provision to prevent the viewing by unauthorized persons of the combination once the lock is opened.
One prior art Herriott U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,734, teaches a combination lock mechanism having indicating wheels for the combination lock which are normally viewed through windows in the lock housing and which windows are displaced from alignment with the wheels when the lock is released so that the wheels and indicia are obscured so that the combination to the lock which has been set for release cannot be observed by other parties. In the Bako U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,712, a hardware assembly for luggage provides a latching mechanism having a combination lock therein. In the Wildrick U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,866, a combination lock is provided having a plurality of permutation wheels for changing the locking combination.
The present invention is directed towards a combination lock mechanism which will rotate the combination or indicia wheels under a spring force to a zero position when the combination has been set to open the lock and this is accomplished in a lock which allows for the easy changing of the combination and allows the flexibility of not releasing the combination wheels unless desired by the user.